Guardião
by Tilim
Summary: Se não existissem os protegidos, quem iria guardar os guardiões?


**GUARDIÃO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hinata estava sentada quieta em baixo de uma árvore na Mansão Hyuuga, abraçava as pernas e estava com a cabeça baixa, chorando.

O dia estava quente e seco, uma prévia do verão que estava por vir. O céu sem nuvens mostrava que não haveria chuva por um longo tempo. A brisa que soprava a bagunçava os longos cabelos da Hyuuga era sufocantemente quente.

A jovem Hyuuga se mantinha com o grosso casaco que usava ocasionalmente, na tinha forças nem vontade de tirar, só queria morrer àquela altura.

- Hinata-sama – a voz fria de Neji foi como uma brisa fresca de primavera ou um doce mergulho no lago.

O gênio Hyuuga se encontrava a sua frente, parado em pé, olhando. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, não queria encará-lo naquele estado deplorável, iriam chamá-la de fraca de novo, mesmo que Neji não o fizesse desde o Torneio Chunin.

Ele tinha tirado o kimono, também estava com muito calor e não tinha missões, então vestiu uma calça qualquer e uma camisa branca.

Lentamente ela levantou o rosto, enxugou as lágrimas e o encarou, sabia que Neji não era do tipo que gostava de ser ignorado.

- S-sim, Neji-nii-san? – a voz ainda estava embargada pelo choro e soltava pequenos soluços.

- Você está bem? Chegou chorando.

Uma carga elétrica atingiu a menina e a frase "Ele sabe, sabe de tudo" foi a primeira coisa que lhe surgiu na mente.

- E-eu estou ó-ótima, Neji – tentou aparentar firmeza, mas nunca fora boa com isso.

- É, estou vendo – pareceu pensativo por um momento, a face tristonha da prima estava-o deixando mal também e como seu guardião, era seu dever ajudá-la e protege-la – Quer tomar um sorvete, Hinata-sama? – perguntou estendendo a mão.

Hinata encarava a mão de Neji, confusa, e então seus olhos perolados tão límpidos que poderia se ver neles perfeitamente. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- C-claro – segurou em sua mão que a ajudou a levantar.

- Ótimo. Vá tirar esse casaco, te espero na entrada em dez minutos.

- Certo.

Neji se dirigiu aos portões enquanto ela subiu apressadamente para seu quarto.

"Talvez Neji-nii-san possa me ajudar" pensava subindo as escadas "Ele sempre ajuda".

Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a cortina, mesmo sabendo que com todos aqueles Hyuugas e o Byakugan era meio estúpido aquele ato, mas queria ter a privacidade, pelo menos dos olhos normais.

Abriu seu armário e tirou de lá uma blusa laranja.

"Naruto..." pensou e devolveu bruscamente a blusa para o armário.

Pegou outra de um lilás delicado e vestiu rapidamente, não queria deixar Neji esperando.

Correu escada a baixo.

- Aonde vai, Hinata-onee-san?

- Vou tomar sorvete, Hanabi.

- Ah! Posso ir com você? – a garota parecia animada.

- Você não tem uma missão? – Hinata já estava na porta calçando os sapatos.

- Que droga! – Hanabi cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

- Eu te trago um e você toma quando voltar, o que acha?

- Tudo bem – satisfeita ela entrou por um dos corredores desaparecendo da vista de Hinata que já tinha aberto a porta e corria até os portões.

"Se eu tivesse dito que iria tomar sorvete com Neji-nii-san" pensava "Hanabi teria feito um escândalo".

Neji estava esperando, pontual como sempre. Escorado na pilastra, com as mãos nos bolsos e de olhos fechados, abriu-os quando ouviu os passos da prima.

- Estou pronta.

- Então, vamos – ele se pôs a andar, alguns passos na frente dela.

O caminho foi silencioso, nenhum dos dois se dispunha a dizer uma única palavra.

As pessoas pelo caminho, os cidadãos de Konoha seguiam suas vidas, ninguém os notava, dois jovens ninjas indo tomar sorvete num dia de folga.

Passaram pelo Ichiraku Ramen onde puderam ver Naruto e Sakura comendo e conversando, o coração de Hinata se apertou e as lágrimas ameaçaram escorrer de novo, e depois a médica batia no loiro por alguma coisa que ele tinha dito. Ele sorria, coçava a cabeça e olhava pra fora. Seu olhar azul se encontrou com o da Hyuuga, mas esta logo desviou e andou mais alguns passos agarrando o braço de seu guardião. O sorriso do Uzumaki morreu nos lábios finos ao vê-la.

- Hinata-sama – sussurrou, ela estava trêmula, ele já tinha visto Naruto ali, bem antes dela – Vamos logo embora daqui.

Seguirão com passos um pouco mais apressados e logo chegaram a barraquinha ambulante de sorvete, com um toldo com listras verdes, rosas e brancas.

- Olá, o que vão querer? – perguntou simpaticamente o moço com roupa de sorveteiro.

Neji esperou a prima dizer.

- U-um sorvete de creme – respondeu.

- Dois – Neji emendou.

- Dois sorvetes de creme – disse levantando a tampa do carrinho e tirando dois sorvetes de creme de palito – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada – Neji pagou e se afastaram, sentando-se em um banco perto de uma frondosa cerejeira, o calor estava intenso.

Tomaram o sorvete em silêncio, mas este acabou rápido devido ao calor.

A boca da Hyuuga estava toda melada.

- Me lambuzei toda – disse divertida, sorrindo para o primo.

- Tem um banheiro por ali – apontou para a esquerda.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san, mas antes eu... Eu queria... – cerrou os punhos e os apertou sobre o colo – Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ele a esperou prosseguir.

- A-acho que já sabe o que aconteceu – não encarava o primo e pensou que aquela declaração iria ser extremamente difícil, mas pelo contrário, foi um grande alívio, como se um elefante tivesse saído de cima de suas costas – Preciso que me ajude a esquecer.

Quando o encarou, finalmente, o Hyuuga olhava para frente, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Falou depois de um longo silêncio.

- Hinata-sama, às vezes podemos confundir nossos sentimentos, é difícil para qualquer um lidar com eles e é impossível não tê-los – a sua voz era serena enquanto falava, como se já tivesse passado por isso – Acho que sua declaração para Naruto foi precipitada.

"Ele sabia" pensou "Neji-nii-san me conhece bem demais".

- Você só confundiu admiração com amor.

Por longos minutos que se pareceram horas ninguém disse mais nada, apreciando o silêncio.

- Q-quais sentimentos v-você confundiu, Neji?

- Amor e ódio – uma resposta simples e direta.

- Tenten-chan já falou com você, não é? – perguntou a garota.

- Falou.

- O que você respondeu, Neji-nii-san?

- A verdade – levantou-se e, de novo, estendeu-lhe a palma – Vamos embora, Hinata-sama, está tarde.

Ela segurou na mão do primo e foi correndo ao banheiro na direção que ele tinha apontado. Quando voltou ela já segurava uma sacola com alguns sorvetes para Hanabi.

Novamente o caminho para a Mansão foi silencioso, um silêncio que aprendera a conviver, já que aprendera a se entender com o primo. Um dia ainda perguntaria o que ele fica pensando quando está sozinho com o silêncio.

Quando passaram em frente ao Ichiraku, Naruto e Sakura ainda estavam lá, agora com Lee, Tenten e Shikamaru que tinha se juntado a eles.

A jovem dos olhos perolados não teve vontade de chorar, apenas esboçou um sorriso e entrelaçou o braço com o do primo. A morena que coques na cabeça sentada ao lado de Rock Lee de um meio sorriso, entendia a quem o coração do Hyuuga pertencia.

"Ela poderá cuidar dele melhor do que eu" esse era seu pensamento ao ver Neji ruborizar imperceptivelmente aos olhos de quem pouco o conhece. Se Lee estivesse olhando pra ele também teria notado.

Chegaram à Mansão e Neji, após passarem na cozinha e deixar os sorvetes no congelador, acompanhou Hinata até seu quarto.

- Obrigada pelo sorvete, Neji-nii-san – agradeceu com uma mesura.

- Por nada, Hinata-sama.

Girou a maçaneta quando ele se virava para ir embora.

- Neji – ele voltou-se de novo para ela – Q-qual é a verdade que v-você disse para Tenten-chan? – estava curiosa.

Ele ficou sério, mas seu semblante relaxou e as sobrancelhas deixaram de estar franzidas.

- A verdade é que meu coração pertence a quem eu aprendi a proteger e que me ensinou a amar.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra se afastou pelo longo corredor, impedindo que Hinata o visse corado. Ela também corou e entrou depressa no seu quarto escorando-se na porta, levando a mão ao peito e surgindo-lhe um pequeno sorriso na face.

No corredor, Neji era abordado por uma alegre Hanabi.

- Neji-kun – Hinata podia ouvir – Trouxe meu sorvete?

- Sim, Hanabi-sama.

- Ah! Que bom – uma pausa – Neji-kun, porque está corado? Já disse que não precisa ficar com vergonha perto de mim.

- Não é isso, Hanabi-sama.

- Neji-kun, você é tímido – ouviu a irmã rir alto. Provavelmente as sobrancelhas de Neji voltaram a se franzir e os olhos se fecharem – Não se preocupe, se me der um beijo eu não conto para ninguém.

Ao ouvir essas palavras o sorriso desapareceu e por instinto abriu a porta colocando a cabeça pra fora e chamando-o:

- Neji, p-poderia me ajudar?

- Claro, Hinata-sama – ele parecia tão aliviado enquanto andava em sua direção, quanto a própria Hinata.

- Onee-san, você interrompeu meu beijo – a menor cruzou os braços e ficou séria.

- Desculpe, Hanabi – sorriu e Neji entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta logo depois.

- O que deseja, Hinata-sama?

E sem corar ou gaguejar ela conseguiu dizer:

- As vezes o protegido, Neji, pode se tornar guardião.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Olá! o/**_

**Gente, uma fic piegas, mas que deu uma vontade imensa de escrever, não pude evitar. Espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Nota: Escrita às 5:30 da manhã antes da escola.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Por favor, reviews!**


End file.
